Dependance
by Kohra
Summary: Un soir, Harry découvre Draco baignant dans son sang, les poignets ouverts, et l'emmène immédiatement à l'infirmerie. Mais bientôt, Harry se met à douter : le Serpentard pourrait-il réellement mettre fin à ses jours ?  Slash HPxDM, Angst, NO FLUFFY
1. Does an angel contemplate my fate

_**Dépendance**_

Un soir, Harry découvre Draco baignant dans son sang, les poignets ouverts, et l'emmène immédiatement à l'infirmerie. Mais bientôt, Harry se met à douter : le Serpentard pourrait-il réellement mettre fin à ses jours ?

xxxxx

Plop, me revoila ! J'avais une envie de Harry x Draco ! J'espère faire quelque chose sortant de l'ordinaire, plutôt sombre au départ... Je ne sais pas encore où ca va me mener. Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Le monde et les personnages de J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas. Seuls la trame de l'histoire et les personnages inventés, tels que Mila, sont ma propriété !

Note : Ce chapitre fait un peu office de prologue ! Ne vous inquiétez pas s'il est un peu court, le reste ne le sera pas autant ;)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapitre 1 : Does an angel contemplate my fate**_

Harry montait les escaliers en colimaçon de la tour d'Astronomie, le souffle court et maugréant sur son retard. Il avait rendez-vous avec Mila, une amie de Ginny, celle-ci ayant planifié cette rencontre depuis plusieurs semaines. En effet, depuis que elle et Harry s'étaient séparé, elle n'avait eu de cesse de lui trouver une nouvelle petite amie. D'après elle, le Gryffondor avait besoin d'une compagnie féminine, autant pour lui remonter le moral que pour l'empêcher de se laisser-aller. « Regarde-toi ! » le grondait-elle régulièrement lorsqu'ils sortaient ensemble, tout en remettant sa cravate en place. Harry sourit à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Lui et Ginny avaient passés de bons moments. Il l'avait aimé avec beaucoup de passion et avait même songé à l'épouser. Encore aujourd'hui, ils étaient très complices et tendres l'un envers l'autre, mais leurs sentiments s'étaient peu à peu fanés et c'est d'une décision commune qu'ils avaient choisi de se séparer.

Ses pensées bifurquèrent vers la jeune Mila qui semblait, elle aussi, avoir été entrainé de force dans les « plans machiavéliques » de Ginny. C'était une élève de Serdaigle, assez proche de Luna, plutôt petite mais avec une taille très fine et une bouche pulpeuse qui attirait irrésistiblement le regard. Elle était sans aucun doute très belle et, Harry l'ayant rencontré quelques fois, il pouvait dire qu'elle était aussi d'une compagnie très agréable. C'est donc sans trop se forcer qu'il avait accepté ce rendez-vous, bien qu'il n'ait pas vraiment la tête à ce genre de chose – a vrai dire, c'était surtout pour faire plaisir à Ginny. Ces temps-ci, en effet, ces cauchemars revenaient de plus en plus souvent. Il passait des nuits entières dans l'esprit de Voldemort, tentant de repousser les images des supplices qu'il infligeait à ses victimes comme à ses mangemorts. Le matin, il se réveillait en sueur et le corps emplit de courbatures.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, ne souhaitant pas repenser à Voldemort à cet instant. Il atteint enfin les dernières marches et reprit son souffle un court instant, tandis que la brise de la nuit s'engouffrait sous sa cape. Il frissonna et s'avança sur le balcon de pierre qui surplombait le lac. Il se pencha et vit l'eau se troubler, sans doute le calmar qui nageait sous la surface. Plus loin, à la ligne d'horizon, s'étendait la forêt interdite, entourée d'une nappe de brûme. Harry se rappela de son premier baiser avec Ginny, sur ce même balcon, quelques mois auparavant. Un sourire mélancolique apparut sur ses lèvres puis il se retourna, s'accoudant sur le muret de granit. Le balcon était encore désert, Mila devait être encore plus en retard que lui. Il se renfrogna lorsque son pouls s'accéléra à l'évocation de la jeune fille, avec l'impression de n'être qu'un jeune pré pubère travaillé par ses hormones. Il passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux pour se recoiffer – ou plutôt, se décoiffer – à la manière de son père, lorsqu'une voix grinçante s'éleva à quelques pas de lui.

-Pitié, Potter, j'ai l'impression d'assister au rituel d'une fillette entichée de son professeur.

Harry se retourna vers le coin le plus éloigné du balcon, les dents serrés, en reconnaissant le propriétaire de cette voix pour l'avoir trop souvent entendu. Pratiquement dissimulé dans l'ombre, Draco Malfoy était assis sur le muret, le dos collé au mur, l'un de ses jambes disparaissant de l'autre côté. Il pouvait deviner son rictus narquois sans le voir. Ses dernières semaines, le Serpentard avait peu à peu cessé de le narguer à chaque occasion, pour pratiquement disparaître de son quotidien. Harry ne s'en était pas plaint, bien au contraire. Il sentit la colère l'envahir en réalisant qu'il allait encore une fois lui gâcher sa soirée. Il s'étonnait encore du pouvoir que le Malfoy pouvait avoir sur lui, capable de changer son humeur en quelques secondes, peu importe l'état d'euphorie dans lequel il se trouvait. Leurs altercations avaient été si nombreuses que désormais, il lui suffisait d'entendre son ton moqueur ou de voir sa moue grimaçante pour que ses nerfs commencent à s'échauffer – une drole de démangeaison qui lui donnait envie d'étrangler sa petite tête blonde.

-Ferme la, Malfoy ! Gronda-t-il avec rage. Tu n'en as pas marre de poser ton cul partout où je vais ?

Il espérait que Mila n'arriverait pas immédiatement ; il avait encore le temps de se calmer avant de la retrouver, et peut-être avait-il une chance de sauver sa soirée. Ginny avait sans doute raison, finalement. Il avait besoin d'une douceur féminine pour tempérer son comportement, souvent jugé comme trop excessif par son ex petite amie.

-Langage, Potter, répliqua le Serpentard d'une voix sourde, comme s'il réprimandait un enfant.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, furieux, lorsque son regard s'habitua à l'obscurité. Il discerna les formes du visage de Draco, ses mèches blondes collés sur son front malgré la brise qui continuait de souffler. Sa cape avait glissé de ses épaules et sa chemise était chiffonnée, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il ne le regardait pas, son regard fixait quelque chose droit devant lui, et son corps était secoué de tremblements. Ses yeux descendirent encore sur ses bras fins et Harry retint sa respiration.

-Malfoy... ?

Sa voix était empreinte d'une question muette et il fit quelques pas hésitants dans la pénombre, le coeur battant. Le Serpentard haletait doucement et il avait fermé les yeux. Sa tête était posé contre la pierre et de ses poignets s'écoulait lentement un fluide sombre et visqueux qui s'étalait sur le sol en compte-gouttes. Son visage était livide et crispé par la douleur, sa main gauche enserrant se chemise. Une large tâche carmin s'étendait sur son torse et créait un contraste saisissant avec la couleur de sa peau. Harry sentit la panique le gagner à l'instant où le corps de Draco commença lentement à glisser dans le vide.

-Malfoy ! S'écria-t-il en se jetant en avant.

Harry sentit sa raison l'abandonner et il rattrapa le corps dans ses bras au moment où il allait basculer de l'autre côté. Son genou heurta violemment la pierre et un élan de douleur traversa toute sa jambe alors qu'il ramenait le Serpentard sur les dalles du balcon. Harry se mordit la lèvre mais ne prit pas le temps de s'en préoccuper. Malfoy semblait avoir perdu connaissance. Sa respiration était rauque et faible, et son uniforme était maculé de sang. Le Gryffondor enserra rapidement ses mains autour des poignets du blond, et sentit les coupures de rasoir sous ses doigts, la peau glacée striée de marques profondes. Un frisson le traversa silencieusement, et un sentiment profond de culpabilité enserra sa poitrine, sans en comprendre l'origine. Le visage de Malfoy avait perdu toute émotion et il reposait sur son torse, sans force. Le Serpentard était d'ordinaire si hautain, si maitre de lui-même, qu'il apparaissait d'autant plus vulnérable à cet instant. Harry raffermit sa poigne sur ses avant-bras avec la crainte de laisser échapper le peu de sang qu'il lui restait, et il se releva avec peine, le corps du blond contre sa poitrine. Il se força à ignorer la panique qui montait en lui, et entreprit de redescendre les escaliers aussi vite qu'il le put. Il avait l'impression que Malfoy inspirait de moins en moins fréquemment et c'est presque au pas de course qu'il atteignit le bas de la tour d'Astronomie.

Il se mit finalement à courir jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Sa tête ne cessait de lui reprocher son comportement typiquement gryffondorien. Lui et Malfoy s'insultaient presque tous les jours depuis 6 ans, et pourtant il n'avait pas hésité une seconde à se porter à son secours. Le Serpentard en aurait-il fait autant ? Il baissa les yeux sur le visage glacé qu'il tenait contre lui et grimaça. Il n'en était pas certain. Mais il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à le laisser basculer. Quel genre d'homme aurait-il été ? Comment aurait-il pu continuer à se regarder dans la glace après ça ? Même si Malfoy était un parfait connard, il ne méritait pas de le regarder mourir sans faire un geste.

Il parvint enfin devant l'infirmerie, après un temps qui lui avait parut interminable. Il tambourina contre la porte jusqu'à ce que Mme Pomfresh apparaisse, en pyjama et bonnet de nuit. Elle avait un air courroucé, mais lorsqu'elle baissa la tête vers Harry, son visage changea immédiatement et elle se précipita pour l'aider. Ils transportèrent le jeune homme jusqu'à un lit propre, puis Harry se laissa tomber sur un tabouret, hors d'haleine.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Questionna Pomfresh, paniquée, tandis qu'elle prenait le pouls de Draco.

Harry tenta de répondre, mais il avait la gorge trop sèche. Pomfresh l'ignora et partit en courant à petites foulées jusqu'à une rangée d'armoires, qu'elle ouvrit les unes après les autres. Elle revint presque aussitôt et entreprit d'entourer les poignets du Serpentard avec de larges bandes de gazes. Elle sortit ensuite sa baguette et murmura des incantations, tout en touchant des points spécifiques sur le corps de Draco. Harry la regardait faire en silence, las. Il se sentait soudain vidé de toutes ses forces, et n'avait plus qu'une envie : retourner se coucher. Il passa un flacon au contenu orange et violine à l'infirmière lorsque celle-ci agita la main dans sa direction, puis son attention se reporta sur le Serpentard. Son visage avait déjà reprit quelques couleurs. Harry laissa un long soupir s'échapper, puis il détourna le regard et posa son menton dans sa main. Son bon vieux lit, bien chaud et moelleux. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, lorsque Mme Pomfresh eut finit d'appliquer ses remèdes, il lui raconta brièvement ce qu'il s'était passé. La vieille femme lui dit quelque chose qu'il n'écouta même pas et elle partit enfin dans son bureau, apparemment soulagée. D'après ses dires, Malfoy était hors de danger.

Harry se leva et attrapa sa cape, qu'il avait déposé sur un lit proche. Un rapide coup d'oeil à l'horloge lui apprit qu'il était déjà trop tard pour retourner à la tour d'Astronomie ; la pauvre Mila avait du les manquer de peu... Il soupira, en espérant pouvoir se pardonner le lendemain.

-T'as vraiment le chic pour me pourrir mes soirées... Lança-t-il à Malfoy.

Le brun secoua la tête puis referma la porte de l'infirmerie derrière, et il rejoignit son dortoir à pas de loup avant de se glisser dans ses draps avec béatitude.


	2. Haunting his days

_**Dépendance**_

Un soir, Harry découvre Draco baignant dans son sang, les poignets ouverts, et l'emmène immédiatement à l'infirmerie. Mais bientôt, Harry se met à douter : le Serpentard pourrait-il réellement mettre fin à ses jours ?

xxxxx

Deuxième chapitre ! Un peu plus long, le premier faisait plus office de prologue ^^ Allez, j'ouvre les votes : d'après-vous, pourquoi Draco s'est ouvert les veines ?

Disclaimer : Le monde et les personnages de J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas. Seuls la trame de l'histoire et les personnages inventés, tels que Mila, sont ma propriété !

Bonne lecture ! =)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapitre 2 : But now the memories of the man are haunting his days**_

Harry avait passé une nuit abominable. S'il s'était endormi presque aussitôt qu'il avait touché son matelas, il n'avait pas de cessé de se réveiller toutes les heures, le front en sueur et le coeur battant à toute allure dans sa poitrine. Le seul changement avec ses autres nuits c'était que, cette fois-ci, la raison de ses cauchemars n'était pas Voldemort.

Lorsque les premiers rayons de soleil entrèrent dans le dortoir, le Gryffondor repoussa les rideaux qui entouraient son lit et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain d'une humeur massacrante. Il s'empara de sa brosse à dents et de son dentifrice et entreprit de se brosser les dents avec énergie. Sa nuit n'avait été qu'un long rembobinage de sa dernière soirée, son esprit ne cessant de passer en boucle l'instant ou Malfoy basculait dans le vide, le regard vitreux et le visage aussi pâle qu'un mort. Harry recracha le dentifrice, se rinça la bouche puis releva la tête pour croiser son reflet dans le miroir. Ses yeux fatigués commençaient à se cerner et ses cheveux en bataille semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à le narguer. Le jeune homme tenta de les aplatir durant quelques minutes puis abandonna ses efforts.

Sa douche fut rapide et glaciale afin de lui remettre les idées en place. Lorsqu'il sortit finalement de la salle de bain, ses camarades de dortoir se réveillaient à peine, émergeant des lits à baldaquins en baillant. Harry quitta la salle sans un bruit.

Le jeune homme traversa les couloirs en silence, tous vides à cette heure-ci. Les tableaux commençaient à peines à s'éveiller eux aussi. Certains appelaient Harry lorsqu'il passait à côté ou lui souhaitait la bonne journée, celui-ci leur répondant avec peu d'entrain. Il était tellement éreinté par sa nuit qu'il faillit passer par dessus les escaliers magiques et fut rattrapé de peu par le préfêt-en-chef de Poufsouffle, un certain Ficknet.

-Enfin Potter, fais attention ! Soupira le jeune homme en le remettant sur pieds.

Ficknet était un garçon plutôt élancé et sportif. D'un naturel calme et avenant, c'est sans grande surprise qu'il avait obtenu son poste de préfêt au sein de sa maison, avant d'être nommé Préfêt-en-Chef en début d'année. Les élèves se tournaient naturellement vers lui et, si Harry ne l'avait pas souvent côtoyé, il avait souvent entendu les premières années glousser sur son passage.

-Merci, marmonna le Gryffondor.

Ficknet le regarda repartir en secouant la tête, dépité, et songea que cette année allait être plus difficile que ce qu'il imaginait.

Le Gryffondor entra dans la Grande salle quelques minutes plus tard et se dirigea automatiquement vers la table de sa maison. Seuls trois élèves étaient présents, chacun éloignés de quelques places. Un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui lui apprit que le reste des tables étaient aussi peu remplies. Il s'attarda un peu plus longtemps du côté des Serpentards, mais il n'y avait qu'une petite rousse et un jeune homme taciturne qui lui étaient inconnus. Harry se laissa tomber lourdement sur le banc et, aussitôt, des plats tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres apparurent devant lui. Il se servit dans le panier de croissants et se mit à en mâchonner un inconsciemment. Ses pensées dévièrent instantanément vers la nuit dernière. Il avait découvert un Malfoy a moitié en vie et l'avait porté en courant à travers tout le château. Le brun soupira et espéra que personne ne les avait vu.

Harry mordit avec énergie dans sa pâtisserie en espérant chasser ses souvenirs, mais il ne pouvait effacer l'image du Serpentard souillé de sang, oscillant sur la frontière de la vie. Assister à la mort d'êtres humains était une chose, tenir une personne dans ses bras et voir la vie s'échapper de ce corps en était une autre. Harry pouvait encore sentir sous ses doigts les stries brûlantes que Malfoy s'était infligé et il se mit à les frotter imperceptiblement sur la table pour effacer cette sensation. Une légère nausée le prit. Il se rappelait du sentiment de terreur qui l'avait envahi lorsqu'il avait vu la flaque de sang qui s'était formé sur le sol, et le liquide sombre qui s'insinuait lentement entre les fissures des dalles. Le corps inerte du Serpentard lui avait donné la certitude qu'il était déjà trop tard. Ses joues avaient perdu toute couleur, même son souffle n'était plus assez vif pour se refroidir dans la brise. Mais plus que tout, c'était la froideur glaciale qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'il l'avait retenu dans sa chute. Froid comme la mort... Et ses bras, eux, étaient brûlants – aussi brûlants et palpitants que la vie. C'est à cela que Harry s'était raccroché, presque avec désespoir, et il n'avait plus osé desserrer ses doigts.

Harry secoua la tête et avala la fin de son croissant si vite qu'il n'en sentit même pas le goût. Il chassa les frissons qui traversaient son échine. Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à repiocher dans un panier lorsqu'une voix le coupa dans son élan.

-Harry Potter ! S'écria une jeune femme d'un ton outré.

Le Gryffondor déglutit et se retourna vers la grande porte, sur laquelle se détachait la silhouette d'une petite brune a la taille marquée et aux lèvres charnues. Elle avait mis ses poings sur les hanches dans une caricature comique de colère, mais son regard ne prêtait absolument pas au rire.

-Hey, Mila... Tenta Harry avec un pauvre sourire qui se transforma en grimace lorsque la jeune fille le rejoignit en quelques enjambées.

-Je. T'ai. Attendu. Pendant. Une. Heure ! Asséna-t-elle d'une voix lourde de reproche, enfonçant son index dans le torse de Harry pour ponctuer chacun de ses mots.

Le jeune homme grimaça en coin et repoussa doucement la main de Mila pour ne pas l'énerver plus que nécessaire. Celle-ci le fusillait du regard et attendait visiblement son excuse qui, selon elle, devrait être très bonne.

-Techniquement, c'est toi qui étais en retard... Soupira Harry tout en se passant les mains dans les cheveux d'un air gêné.

Le Gryffondor releva lentement les yeux. Les joues de Mila avaient tourné au rouge pivoine et elle semblait encore plus en colère contre lui. « Oups, la gaffe » pensa-t-il en se mordant la lèvre.

-Ecoute, je suis désolé, ajouta-t-il avec empressement. Vraiment. Je... Mon voisin de dortoir a fait une crise de conchite aïgue la nuit dernière, et je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul. Laisse moi une deuxième chance.

Harry n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'était une conchite aïgue, mais il s'étonna de la facilité avec laquelle il avait réussi si vite à trouver un mensonge. La nervosité le quitta lorsque Mila perdit des couleurs et se relaxa.

-Oh, le pauvre ! Ma grande-tante a attrapé la même chose l'été dernier !

-Je dois t'avouer que j'ai un peu paniqué, renchérit Harry, soulagé que Mila le croit, surtout lorsqu'il a commencé à suffoquer !

-A suffoquer ? Demanda Mila, plissant les sourcils avec suspicion.

Oups. Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Une autre excuse, vite.

-Euh, oui... Je crois qu'il a un peu perdu de son sang-froid... Mais il s'est senti mieux en... en ouvrant la fenêtre, expliqua-t-il en balbutiant.

De nouveau, la jeune Serdaigle se détendit. Harry soupira intérieurement et se promit de tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler. Mila enjambit le banc et s'assit à côté du jeune homme et se mit à remplir son assiette avec gourmandise. Le Gryffondor continua a mâchonner distraitement son petit-déjeuner tout en laissant ses yeux s'égarer sur la jeune fille. Elle était rayonnante, malgré l'heure matinale. Ses cheveux bouclés tourbillonnaient dans son cou et entouraient son visage enfantin, dans lequel étaient encrées deux pupilles d'un vert profond. Ses mains étaient petites mais ses doigts fins ne cessaient de s'agiter, tant pour attraper un verre de cristal que pour remettre une mèche récalcitrante derrière son oreille. La Grande Salle était encore sombre, mais les quelques rayons pâles de lumière jouaient sur sa peau. Harry regretta d'avoir manqué leur rendez-vous, puis se consola en se rappelant que tout n'était pas perdu.

-Si tu veux, je peux te passer de la poudre d'Asmodèle, lui glissa soudain Mila tandis qu'elle portait un grand verre de jus de citrouille à ses lèvres.

Harry cligna des yeux.

-Hein ?

« Bravo, quelle finesse, quelle élégance » se dit le jeune homme en maugréant contre lui-même.

-Pour ton ami ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Ah ! Euh, oui, merci ! Répondit-il avec précipitation alors que ses pensées rejoignaient son cerveau.

Mila lui envoya un sourire amusé et Harry sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Décidément, Ginny le connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Il inspira une bouffée d'air et rassembla tout son courage de Gryffondor.

-Hey Mila, je pensais qu'on pourrait se retrouver au lac ce s-

-Salut Harry, salut Mila !

Un grand gaillard aux cheveux roux venait de faire son apparition dans la Grande Salle et leur faisait signe avec bonne humeur. Ron les rejoignit en quelques foulées et s'installa en face de la petite brune. Il arborait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles par dessus ses quelques tâches de rousseur. Il avait déjà revêtu son uniforme, mais son pull pendait sur l'une de ses épaules et sa chemise dépassait de son pantalon. Le jeune homme avait élégamment grandi lors de ces deux dernières années ; il avait non seulement pris une bonne dizaine de centimètres, mais son visage avait également mûri. Il avait perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance pour laisser place à des traits plus matures et plus séduisants. Ses pommettes hautes et sa dégaine de casse-cou faisaient craquer facilement les filles. Lui et Harry étaient en effet devenu les nouvelles coqueluches des jeunes filles de Poudlard. Il faut dire que le brun n'était pas en reste ; il avait définitivement abandonné ses lunettes grâce à un charme de Hermione qui s'était, cette fois-ci, surpassé. Il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux qui atteignaient désormais sa nuque, et ses heures d'entrainement au Quidditch avait largement contribué à sa silhouette athlétique.

Ron s'empressa de remplir son assiette – ou plutôt, ses assiettes – et Harry posa sa tête dans la paume de sa main en soupirant.

-Hey Ron, répondit-il d'un ton bougon.

Celui-ci ne semblait pas s'apercevoir du trouble qu'il avait jeté et se jeta sur son porridge. Mila étouffa un rire dans son jus de citrouille, et Harry esquissa un sourire.

La Grande Salle se remplit peu à peu d'un flot d'élèves et la grande porte resta ouverte pour gérer les allées et venues. Les rires et les discussions emplirent le silence qui régnait jusqu'alors et l'atmosphère magique de Poudlard s'installa. De part et d'autre des tables, des plats aux odeurs alléchantes apparaissaient, des chandelles en or étaient dispersés entre les assiettes et des objets aussi divers les uns que les autres étaient posés sur chaque petit espace vide. Les premières années étaient relativement calmes, tandis que leurs ainés se chahutaient à grand renfort de cris et de bousculades.

Harry, Ron et Mila furent rapidement rejoint par les autres élèves de Gryffondor qui faisaient parti, pour la plupart, de la promotion de septième année. Hermione les informa sur les prochains devoirs à rendre, Ginny prit discrètement des nouvelles auprès de Harry et Seamus soutint fermement sa nouvelle tactique de Quidditch qu'il tentait de soumettre au Survivant. Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, les Gryffondors se levèrent avec grand bruit et se dirigèrent en petit groupe vers le cours de Métamorphose. Harry ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil à la table des Serpentards lorsqu'ils passèrent à côté, mais toujours aucun signe de Malfoy. En revanche, il perçut quelques discutions de ses camarades, qui n'avait pas l'air plus renseigné que lui sur l'état du jeune homme. Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'étendre davantage sur le sujet car Seamus avait entreprit de lui décrire une nouvelle figure de passe pour les poursuiveurs avec de grands gestes vigoureux. Il manqua d'ailleurs de claquer une Serpentard de cinquième année qui lui jeta un regard furibond. Harry se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas sourire et laissa Seamus se dépatouiller avec la jeune fille, plutôt soulagé de ne plus avoir à suivre son monologue. Le Gryffondor avait toujours été très enthousiaste pour le Quidditch, mais il n'était vraiment pas doué pour monter sur un balais, et encore moins pour élaborer des techniques de jeu. Harry devrait d'ailleurs bientôt s'y pencher s'il voulait que leur équipe ait une chance de gagner cette année. Ils s'étaient bien trop reposé sur leurs bases, et il était temps de complètement remanier leur façon de voler. Le jeune homme espérait ainsi surprendre l'adversaire et redonner un coup d'énergie à son équipe. Ses idées affluèrent rapidement et il passa la moitié du cours de Métamorphose à gratter sa plume sur les coins de son parchemin pour noter des idées de stratégie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Et n'oubliez pas de prendre ces comprimés deux fois par jour ! Asséna madame Pomfresh en lui mettant deux boites de force dans les mains.

Draco grogna pour seule réponse et ferma les attaches de sa cape après avoir fourré les médicaments au fin fond de sa poche.

Il avait passé une petite semaine à l'infirmerie avant que madame Pomfresh ne l'autorise enfin à sortir. Il avait un besoin impérieux de voir autre chose que les murs froids et les lits aux draps immaculés qui avaient été sa seule compagnie – du moins, sa seule compagnie _intéressante_ – ces derniers jours. L'infirmière avait été à ses petits soins et sa mièvrerie était vite devenu insupportable, voir écoeurante, sans compter les potions infectes qu'elle lui faisait avaler chaque matin. Au bout du deuxième jour, il avait feint le sommeil à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait approcher. Au bout du quatrième, il avait supplié Merlin qu'on l'achève. Il avait arrêté de prier lorsque l'infirmière s'était mise à l'appeler « pauvre garçon » et avait mis un point d'honneur à le veiller chaque soir.

Le jeune homme s'avança vers la porte de sortie, pressé d'en finir, mais il fut retenu par madame Pomfresh, qui avait posé sa main sur son épaule. Ses yeux étaient emplis d'inquiétude et un pli nerveux barrait son front. Draco grimaça sous la pression de ses doigts mais ne fit pas un geste.

-Mon garçon, vous savez que si vous avez besoin de parler...

Le Serpentard leva mentalement les yeux aux ciels puis se força à prendre un air gêné afin de donner le change.

-Bien sur, madame Pomfresh.

L'infirmière lui sourit, apparemment soulagée, et relâcha sa prise sur le jeune homme. Draco en profita pour s'éclipser avec l'agilité d'un chat avant qu'elle ne change à nouveau d'avis. Pomfresh regarda la porte se refermer derrière lui en soupirant, puis elle se retourna vers le lit que le blond venait de quitter et entreprit de changer les draps.

Draco s'appuya sur le mur et lâcha un long et profond soupir, les yeux à demi-clos. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il découvrit le couloir désert, ses murs peuplés de tableaux babillards et ses tapisseries poussiéreuses. Il inspira longuement l'air de la liberté puis se mit aussitôt en marche d'un pas rapide, ignorant royalement les tremblements qui agitaient encore ses jambes. Son esprit était encore flou, endormi par les médicaments, et il du plusieurs fois revenir sur ses pas à cause d'une mauvaise direction qu'il avait pris. Agacé, il sortit la boite de cachets de sa poche et la jeta par la première fenêtre ouverte qu'il vit, se passa la main sur le visage puis reprit sa marche.

Il ne se souvenait que vaguement de sa dernière soirée, juste avant de se réveiller à l'infirmerie. Il savait qu'il s'était tenu en haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Qu'il s'était taillé les veines. Merlin, il ne pensait que cela allait être aussi douloureux... Draco ferma les yeux. Il avait vu le sang quitter son corps et s'étaler en flaques difformes sur le sol, encore et encore... Senti son coeur ralentir, ses membres se figer... Il était trop tard, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Plus maintenant. Il se sentait glisser inexorablement vers la mort et la seule chose qu'il ressentait, c'était la plénitude. Le soulagement. Il avait senti ses chaînes se briser et une douce légèreté l'avait envahi. Il avait pensé ironiquement qu'il offrirait son plus beau sourire à la faucheuse...

Et puis ce foutu Potter était arrivé.

Le Serpentard ricana amèrement en prenant le dernier couloir qui menait jusqu'à sa salle commune. Il susurra le mot de passe et le mur vierge auquel il faisait face se mit à grincer. Les pierres se tordirent et rampèrent sur le sol afin de laisser place à la porte barrée d'argent des Serpents. Draco pénétra à l'intérieur et se senti enfin dans son envirronnement. Il ne prit même pas la peine de monter jusqu'à sa chambre et se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils en cuir, installé sous un hublot. La lumière verdâtre du lac s'insinuait avec peine à l'intérieur de la salle et apposait une ombre apaisante sur le mobilier. Le blond laissa tomber sa tête sur l'accoudoir et se permit enfin une grimace de douleur en remuant ses jambes. Puis il releva son avant-bras à hauteur de son regard ; de larges bandes de gaze entouraient son poignet. Draco observa le bandage d'un oeil absent.

« Foutu Potter, ouaih. »


	3. Creep up inside you and consume you

_**Dépendance**_

Un soir, Harry découvre Draco baignant dans son sang, les poignets ouverts, et l'emmène immédiatement à l'infirmerie. Mais bientôt, Harry se met à douter : le Serpentard pourrait-il réellement mettre fin à ses jours ?

**xxxxx**

Disclaimer : Le monde et les personnages de J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas. Seuls la trame de l'histoire et les personnages inventés, tels que Mila, sont ma propriété !

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Chapitre 3 : Creep up inside you and consume you**_

Draco émergea lentement des brumes du sommeil dans lesquelles il s'étirait avec paresse et les détails de la salle commune s'imposèrent peu à peu à son regard. Les restes d'un feu crépitaient encore dans la cheminée de marbre noir. La pièce était plongée dans une douce lumière d'or, prodiguée par les nombreuses chandelles fixées aux murs. Le Serpentard laissa ses yeux se promener tout autour de la salle commune qu'il connaissait désormais par coeur : les fauteuils de cuir noir, la moquette aux longs poils soyeux couleur crème, les cranes au regard vide qui s'étalaient sur le manteau de cheminée, la grande table d'étude au bois ouvragé, les lampes qui pendaient du plafond, suspendues par des chaînes, et la silhouette de Blaise Zabini, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, qui le fixait depuis le haut des escaliers.

Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres du blond qui se retourna pour ne plus faire face au Serpentard, mais celui-ci ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Blaise décroisa les bras et descendit les quelques marches, sa cape se soulevant autour de ses pieds en suivant son mouvement. Le sorcier fit le tour des fauteuils et se planta devant Draco, qui fixait obstinément un point situé quelque part derrière son épaule.

-Draco, soupira Blaise.

Celui-ci regardait la silhouette du Serpentard d'un oeil courroucé et ses lèvres fines étaient pincées en un signe évident de colère contenue. Le blond fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu, mais son visage se tordit en une moue boudeuse.

-Draco ! Appela de nouveau Blaise, sur un ton de reproche.

Le Serpentard consentit finalement à se remettre en position assise avec un air las. Les courbatures de sa nuit le firent grimacer et il s'étira lentement, tout en massant ses paupières du bout des doigts. Il releva enfin les yeux sur Blaise qui le fixait d'un oeil noir.

-Je sais que tu ne peux te passer de moi, Blaise, mais j'apprécierais de ne pas t'avoir dans mon champ de vision dès le réveil, lui jeta Draco en grinçant de dents.

-Je te donnerais même la becquée tous les jours si cela pouvait te ramener à la raison, répliqua Blaise d'un ton acerbe.

Draco évita superbement le regard lourd de reproches que lui lança son ami et se leva d'un mouvement souple. Il passa devant le jeune homme et récupéra son pull sur la table basse avant de l'enfiler d'un seul geste.

-Ça me va droit au coeur, mais je pense encore avoir les capacités motrices nécessaires.

Blaise siffla imperceptiblement et attrapa le blond par le poignet, qui lâcha aussitôt la cape qu'il venait de prendre avec un glapissement. Il le força à se retourner vers lui, scrutant ses traits déformés par la douleur et la colère.

-Vraiment ?

-Lâche-moi, Blaise, gronda Draco d'une voix rauque.

Le Serpentard relâcha légèrement son étreinte mais le força à se rapprocher de lui. Il connaissait par coeur les pupilles anthracites qui le fixaient à cet instant pour les avoir côtoyer pendant des années. Il savait que cette attitude froide et bornée que Draco affichait n'était qu'une façade qui ne demandait qu'à être brisée. Il avait appris à connaître ce qui se cachait derrière, après des mois de patience, et savait déchiffrer les messages muets que lui envoyait son ami. Blaise secoua légèrement la tête de dépit et ses doigts glissèrent sur les bandes de gaze. Draco prit une inspiration profonde lorsque le sorcier baissa ses yeux sur ses poignets. Ses plaies avaient encore saigné durant la nuit et le bandage s'était imbibé de sang. La voix de Blaise se noua dans sa gorge.

-Draco... Souffla-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

Il releva la tête pour croiser son regard, tandis que le blond cherchait une nouvelle fois à l'éviter.

-Viens, ordonna Blaise en le menant jusqu'au fauteuil qu'il venait tout juste de quitter.

Il le fit s'y asseoir de force et entreprit de refaire ses bandages, sans payer la moindre attention aux protestations du blond. Le Serpentard frissonna lorsque la peau des poignets fut mise à nu, révélant la profondeur des entailles qui commençaient tout juste à se refermer, mais il se tût. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se redressa et jeta les bandes usées dans une corbeille magique, qui entreprit de mâchonner les déchets avec application avant de les avaler avec un bruit de déglutition peu ragoutant.

-Écoute, Blaise... Commença Draco d'une voix basse, mais sa phrase resta en suspend.

-Promets-moi de ne plus recommencer.

Draco leva les yeux vers le jeune homme, qui le fixait d'un regard perçant. Il pouvait sentir son inquiétude transparaître, et s'en voulait de lui faire payer le prix de ses erreurs. Il détourna le visage pour ne plus supporter son expression et se perdit dans la contemplation des chandelles.

-Je te le promet, répondit-il d'une voix absente et plate.

-Draco...

Blaise s'abaissa à son niveau et attrapa le menton du blond pour l'obliger à lui faire face. Draco fronça les sourcils en signe de contrariété mais ne chercha pas à s'échapper de sa prise. Les yeux mordorés de Blaise le transperçaient. Il n'avait jamais pu lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

-J'essayerai, Blaise. Je te promets d'essayer.

Ses paroles durent le convaincre car l'esquisse d'un sourire se dessina sur le visage du Serpentard. Sa main quitta son menton, puis il se rapprocha du blond et posa son front contre le sien en soupirant. Draco ferma les yeux, ignorant son esprit tourmenté... Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir tenir sa promesse.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Et n'oubliez pas les six parchemins sur le sortilège de Confusion à rendre pour la semaine prochaine ! Cria le professeur Flitwick de sa voix fluette en essayant vainement d'attirer l'attention de ses élèves qui se précipitaient vers la sortie.

-Oh non, souffla Ron, en jetant son sac sur l'épaule, j'avais complètement oublié !

-Et moi donc, répondit Harry en grimaçant.

-Tu crois que Hermione acceptera de nous aider ?

Harry risqua un coup d'oeil derrière lui et aperçut la jeune sorcière, en pleine conversation avec le professeur de Sortilège.

-Pas si tu ne t'excuses pas d'abord.

-M'excuser ? S'offusqua le rouquin, qui allongea le pas pour faire face à son ami. M'excuser de quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être d'avoir bécoté Lavande sous le nez d'Hermione ? Répondit Harry en souriant devant le manque de loquacité du jeune homme.

Ron le fixa, ses yeux remplis d'incompréhension. Ces deux-là n'avaient pas cesser de se courir après toutes ces années, et pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient s'avouer leur attirance mutuelle. Encore faudrait-il qu'ils en aient conscience... Harry avait bien essayé de les rapprocher subtilement, mais Ron était si naïf que ses tentatives avaient toutes lamentablement échouées.

Soudain, le regard d'Harry fut attiré par un reflet fugace. Il tourna la tête et aperçut Malfoy, Zabini et Pansy Parkinson qui sortaient des cachots. La jeune fille pouffa de rire en cachant sa bouche d'une main délicate, et les deux Serpentards sourirent en réponse. Pansy passa nonchalamment un bras autour des épaules de Blaise et continua de raconter quelque chose aux deux garçons que Harry ne pouvait entendre. Blaise éclata de rire et, au même instant, Malfoy tourna la tête et croisa le regard du Gryffondor. Celui-ci se figea, laissant Ron continuer sa route devant lui. Lorsque le rouquin s'aperçut qu'il était entrain de parler tout seul, il fit marche arrière et rejoignit le brun.

-Harry ? Appela Ron, incertain.

-Euh, désolé Ron. Harry secoua imperceptiblement la tête et remit ses cheveux en place. 'Pas assez dormi, je crois.

-Tu m'étonnes vieux, vu les cernes que tu as !

Harry lui lança un regard mi-courroucé, mi-amusé.

-Je pourrais peut-être dormir plus longtemps si je ne t'entendais pas couiner toutes les nuits... Insinua malicieusement le jeune homme.

Ron rougit furieusement jusqu'à la pointe de ses racines. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas si inconscient de ses sentiments, finalement.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu trop aïgue.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre lorsque Hermione choisit cet instant pour sortir de la salle de cours. Son sac pendait sur son épaule et était tellement rempli qu'il menaçait de craquer à chacun de ses pas. Elle repoussa son épaisse chevelure, fit un signe de la main en direction du brun en souriant puis repartit d'un pas rapide, ignorant royalement Ron. Ce dernier s'empourpra encore un peu plus, si c'était possible. Harry lui tapota l'épaule d'une manière qu'il voulait encourageante.

-Allez, saisis ta chance !

-Hein ? Mais que veux-tu que je lui dise ! S'exclama le rouquin.

Harry soupira longuement. Merlin !

-Excuse toi, Ron. Dis lui ce que tu as sur le coeur !

-Mais je n'ai rien à lui dire ! Se renfrogna le rouquin en plongeant ses mains dans les poches. Et puis d'abord, j'embrasse qui je veux, ronchonna-t-il.

-Ron. Va la voir tout de suite ou je te réveillerai tous les matins avec un seau d'eau glacée, tant que tu ne lui auras pas parlé.

Le jeune homme le fixa en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu n'oserais pas.

-Tu es en sur ? Répondit Harry avec un sourire pas du tout gryffondorien aux coins des lèvres.

Ron grimaça, puis leva les mains en signe de défence.

-Ok, ok. Mais, et toi ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, dit Harry tout en cherchant les Serpentards du coin de l'oeil. Je te retrouve plus tard.

Il regarda le rouquin rejoindre Hermione à grands pas, celle-ci marchant d'un air impassible, son petit nez retroussé levé vers le plafond dans une attitude désobligeante. Il se demandait s'ils réussiraient un jour à être ensembles. Il tourna les talons à son tour et accéléra le pas pour rejoindre les Serpentards, qui venaient tout juste de tourner au fond du couloir. Il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi il agissait ainsi, ni ce qu'il venait chercher, mais l'image de Malfoy était toujours furieusement inscrite dans sa tête et il souhaitait s'en débarrasser au plus vite.

-Malfoy ! Abboya-t-il lorsqu'il l'eut de nouveau dans son champ de vision.

Le principal concerné s'arrêta brusquement, imité par ses deux camarades. Le Gryffondor se sentit soudain mal à l'aise et un peu ridicule. Blaise se retourna d'un seul mouvement et Pansy fit un pas en avant, cachant le blond à la vue de Harry. La jeune femme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, ses longs cheveux noirs coiffés en queue de cheval retombant sur ses épaules. Son expression n'avait absolument rien d'amical et ses yeux noirs fixaient Harry avec dédain.

-Tiens, Potter, lança-t-elle sur un ton méprisant. Toujours aussi avenant, à ce que je vois. Tes parents ne t'ont donc pas appris la politesse ? Ah ! Suis-je bête. Bien sur que non...

Harry se hérissa et sortit sa baguette de sa poche pour la pointer sur la jeune femme.

-Ne parle pas de mes parents, Parkinson. Ils valaient bien plus que toi, siffa-t-il avec colère.

Pansy éclata d'un rire incisif en rejetant sa tête en arrière.

-Oouh, le petit lion sors les crocs !

-Ca ira, Pansy.

Malfoy avait posé sa main sur le bras de la jeune fille, la stoppant dans son rire. Son visage était calme, presque impassible, tandis qu'il lui imposait silencieusement de se taire. La jeune femme le fixa intensément pendant quelques secondes, hésitant sur la conduite à suivre.

-Comme tu voudras, Draco, dit-elle finalement.

Puis elle chuchota quelque chose au blond qui acquiesça en retour. Enfin, elle fit demi-tour, et, tout en marchant à reculons, adressa un sourire narquois au Gryffondor.

-Hé Potter, tu salueras ton père de ma part !

Harry serra les dents et des étincelles crépitèrent au bout de sa baguette. Il se forca à inspirer profondément, et se répéta mentalement qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine. Il s'imagina la jeune femme plongée la tête la première dans un seau de véracrasses et sentit sa colère diminuer. Pansy s'éloignait peu à peu de la scène, et ses yeux bifurquèrent vers l'autre Serpentard, qui se tenait droit et fier aux côtés de Draco. Le brun s'était attendu à une autre remarque acide, mais le jeune métisse se contentait de le fixer sans animosité aucune. Surpris, Harry abaissa sa baguette. Blaise l'observa encore quelques instants puis se détourna de son regard. Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Draco, qui le lui rendit, puis partit à son tour, prenant la même direction que Pansy.

Malfoy se mit finalement à marcher dans sa direction, une moue ennuyée plaquée sur son visage. Il s'arrêta à quelque pas de Harry, qui ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux vers les avants-bras du Serpentard, mais la cape qu'il portait lui bloquait la vue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ? Demanda-t-il en s'appliquant à faire transparaître tout son ennui dans ces quelques mots.

Harry se hérissa, de nouveau sur les nerfs au simple son de cette voix trainante. Draco le regardait de haut, orgueilleux, comme toujours, et tapotait ses doigts sur sa hanche.

-Je... Commença-t-il en cherchant ses mots. Euh..

Et merde, se maudit-il mentalement. Voilà qu'il se ridiculisait devant le Serpentard. Il se demanda ce qu'il faisait là, face à son ennemi attitré, presque inquiet de savoir s'il s'était remis depuis la soirée terrible qu'il avait vécu. Mais il ne cessait d'être tourmenté par la vision du jeune homme en sang, et il savait que ses nuits seront toutes aussi difficiles tant qu'il y penserait.

-Quelle éloquence. Si c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire Potter, je te prierais de ne plus m'importuner, souffla Draco avec lassitude.

Le Gryffondor sentit sa colère s'échauffer, mais il se força à rester calme. Aussi calme qu'il lui était possible de l'être.

-Imbécile ! Je voulais simplement savoir... savoir comment tu allais, bredouilla Harry.

Le Serpentard le fixa quelques instants, interloqué, puis éclata d'un rire glacial et sans joie.

-Savoir comment je vais ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que l'on va faire copain-copain parce que tu as eu un élan de pitié ?

Malfoy le dardait de ses yeux pleins de haine, un rictus sauvage déformant son visage.

-Il a fallu que tu viennes me sauver comme un chevalier servant, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? Siffla Draco. Le parfait petit Gryffondor à la rescousse des veuves et des éplorées ! Tu te crois si important et si nécessaire, Potter, mais tu n'es qu'un ego sur-dimensionné que tes chevilles ne peuvent même plus supporter. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te donner en spectacle pour recueillir la reconnaissance de tes spectateurs, pas vrai ?

Il déversait ses paroles d'une voix furieuse et accusatrice. Comment osait-il le dévisager avec cette lueur d'inquiétude écoeurante, comme s'il venait de sauver un chiot égaré ? Draco se sentait rabaissé, pire, humilié. Le simple fait de savoir que Potter l'avait _sauvé _le rendait déjà malade, et à cet instant, il le haïssait comme jamais il ne l'avait fait.

-Tu me donnes envie de vomir, cracha-t-il avec une rage non contenue.

Harry fulminait, les poings serrés avec tant de force que ses ongles perforaient sa peau. Quel sale petit arrogant ! Comment pouvait-il se faire du soucis pour lui ? Pris d'une fureur incontrolable, il se saisit du col du Serpentard et le rapprocha violemment de lui. Il plongea ses émeraudes flamboyantes dans les prunelles pâles qui se raillaient de lui.

-Fais attention à tes paroles, Malfoy, gronda Harry, tout en resserrant sa poigne. Je ne suis pas aussi gentil que tu as l'air de le croire. Mais tu as raison, la pitié m'a aveuglé. J'aurais dû te laisser crever comme un rat !

Il relâcha sa prise sur Draco, qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde perturbé par son attitude. Le blond le fixa d'un oeil dur et moqueur. Un rire sourd monta peu à peu de sa gorge et se transforma en un ricanement narquois. Harry sentit ses veines palpiter sous la colère retenue et décida d'en finir avec cette conversation avant qu'un geste malheureux ne lui échappe.

-N'espère pas que je referai cette erreur une deuxième fois, Malfoy, asséna-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

Le Serpentard ne répondit et se contentit de le fixer avec ce sourire méprisant. Harry fit demi-tour et s'éloigna du sorcier, réprimant son envie furieuse de lui clouer la tête au mur.

Le rire de Draco résonna encore dans ses oreilles pendant des heures.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Note de fin de chapitre :

J'ai toujours vu l'amitié entre Serpentards comme beaucoup plus profonde que celle de toutes les autres maisons, ce qui explique le comportement de Draco et Blaise. Froids en apparence, mais beaucoup plus « chauds » à l'intérieur... (pas dans ce sens, bande de petits pervers !) C'est comme ça que je les vois. D'ailleurs, le Choixpeau le dit lui-même : « Or perhaps in Slytherin, you'll make your real friends » ;)


	4. You can close your eyes if you have to

_**Dépendance**_

Un soir, Harry découvre Draco baignant dans son sang, les poignets ouverts, et l'emmène immédiatement à l'infirmerie. Mais bientôt, Harry se met à douter : le Serpentard pourrait-il réellement mettre fin à ses jours ?

**xxxxx**

Disclaimer : Le monde et les personnages de J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas. Seuls la trame de l'histoire et les personnages inventés, tels que Mila, sont ma propriété !

**xxxxx**

Note : Aaaaaah, désolé ! J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à pondre ce chapitre, et je m'en excuse ! Pourtant c'était pas un passage difficile, juste un manque de volonté de ma part... Encore une fois désolé ! Du coup, ca vous fait un petit chapitre pour Noël... Et, c'est pas si mal, non ? Non ? (*petits yeux mouillés*)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Chapitre 4 : You can close your eyes if you have to**_

Harry avait nonchalamment posé sa tête sur ses bras et tripotait sa plume de sa main gauche, les yeux vaseux et à demi fermés. A ses côtés, Ron avait basculé en arrière sur le tapis de laine violet et un mince filet de bave coulait de sa bouche entrouverte. A quelques pas de là, le professeur Trelawney s'était absorbée dans la contemplation des feuilles de thé de Lavande, qui tentait avec peine d'échapper à l'haleine envahissante de la professeur de divination.

-Je vois... Je voiiiis... Qu'un grand danger plane sur votre tête, mon enfant... Susurrait-elle en faisant cliqueter ses longs colliers de cuivre. Oooh oui, prenez garde ! Le spectre de la mort vous pourchasse ! Oooooh !

Quelqu'un se mit à pouffer du côté des Serdaigle, avec qui ils avaient cours, mais Trelawney ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir. Harry tourna le regard vers les trois jeunes filles qui tentaient de contenir leur rire et Mila, qui faisait partie du groupe, lui lança un sourire complice. Le brun se releva soudainement, tout à fait réveillé, et lui renvoya son sourire. La jeune Serdaigle designa la professeur d'un signe de tête et, en jetant un oeil dans sa direction, il s'aperçut que Trelawney se dirigeait dans leur direction d'un pas rapide. Harry donna un coup de coude à Ron qui se redressa en sursaut à l'instant où Trelawney atteignait leur table. Elle se pencha sur la tasse du rouquin, ses longues manches d'organza trempant presque dans le reste de thé.

-Voyons voir ce que nous avons ici, mon enfant !

Elle attrapa le récipient de ses longs doigts fins et fit tourner le liquide précautionneusement, ses lèvres pincées dans une mimique de concentration. Ron claqua discrètement sa langue sur son palais, encore engourdi par le sommeil. Harry, lui, avait reposé son menton dans sa main, jetant un oeil distrait sur le professeur.

-Oooh... Intéressant... Vous voyez cette tâche en forme de fer à repasser ?

Elle pencha la tasse en direction de Ron qui acquiesça mécaniquement, sans avoir la moindre idée de l'endroit où se trouvait cette tâche.

-C'est le signe d'un renouvellement ! Quelque chose inattendu va se produire dans un futur proche, mon cher Ronald ! Tenez-vous prêt, car le changement sera rude... Minaudait-elle presque.

-Oh, super, grogna Ron d'une voix pâteuse.

Puis elle reposa le récipient d'une main fébrile et toussa dans son écharpe de soie pendant de longues minutes. Lorsque Harry crut qu'elle allait finir par s'étouffer et qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever pour lui taper dans le dos, sa toux s'arrêta et elle releva la tête d'un geste brusque, ses lunettes glissant sur son nez. Trelawney fit quelques pas de côté et s'arrêta en face du brun, et il aurait pu jurer qu'elle s'était frotté discrètement les mains avec ravissement. Elle s'empara de la tasse à pleine main et la leva théâtralement à hauteur de ses yeux.

-Mr Potter, qu'avons-nous là ? Se demanda-t-elle à elle-même, amenant le récipient si prêt de son visage que la tasse toucha presque ses cils. Ooooh. Très intéressant.

Elle rabaissa la tasse et fit tournoyer le thé avec un ravissement presque palpable.

-Ooooh oui, le liquide est troublé... Difficile de s'accorder... Oui... Et, oh ! Je vois... Je vois un cercle... Une assiette peut-être – non ! C'est... Oui, un soleil ! Et là juste en son centre... Ooooh oui, c'est une lune, une toute petite lune... Fascinant, oui...

Harry la regardait marmonner avec appréhension, tout en espérant qu'elle n'allait pas encore lui ressortir une prédiction de mort. Il avait assez donné avec ça. Lorsque Trelawney reposa le récipient devant lui, il avala discrètement sa salive et se recula dans sa chaise lorsque le professeur approcha son visage du sien, le fixant de son regard un peu fou.

-Le soleil et la lune, Harry Potter, une acceptation difficile, n'est-ce pas ? Mais vous saurez trouver la force en vous, dit-elle en pointant son ongle trop long en direction de son torse.

Elle resta ainsi à le fixer pendant quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité avant de finalement se diriger vers les tables des Serdaigle. Harry expira longuement, soulagé d'être enfin libéré de son attention. En jetant un oeil à sa droite, il s'aperçut que Ron s'était de nouveau affalé en arrière. Un sourire étira son visage, puis il se retourna sur son pouf et remarqua soudain le bout de papier plié en deux sur sa table. Intrigué, il regarda autour de lui et capta le regard de Lavande, qui lui faisait des signes de la main avec un sourire de ravissement total, et Parvati, qui lui mimait l'ouverture d'un livre. Harry déplia le papier et lut les quelques lignes griffonnées à la main :

_Demain soir, salle commune de Gryffondor_

_Pour les 18 ans de Lavande_

_Prévoyez des potions geule-de-bois !_

Harry sourit à la lecture du mot et leva le pouce en direction des jeunes Gryffondor. Faire la fête ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il tourna la tête en direction du rouquin, se dit qu'il lui passerait l'information plus tard, et fit léviter le papier en direction de Mila.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry et Ron quittèrent le cours de Divination avec empressement, vite suivi par le reste des élèves. Le rouquin étouffa un bâillement et s'étira longuement en descendant les escaliers. Lavande et Parvati les doublèrent en discutant vivement, Mila et d'autres Serdaigles à leur suite. Lorsque la jolie brune passa près d'eux, elle tourna la tête en direction de Harry et lui sourit.

-Hey Harry, on se voit demain soir alors ?

-Euh, oui, bien sur ! Balbutia-t-il.

Mila émit un petit rire discret puis rejoignit ses amis en quelques enjambées. Ron attendit que la jeune Serdaigle soit hors de vue pour donner un coup de coude dans les côtes du brun.

-Eh, elle est mignonne, non ?

Harry lui répondit par un grognement approximatif.

-Si tu veux mon avis, elle et toi iraient très bien ensembles. Mieux qu'avec Ginny d'ailleurs ! Enfin, pas que vous n'étiez pas, hein... Enfin... hésita le rouquin.

Ron se tut, et Harry se mit à sourire malgré lui devant l'inefficace tentative de son ami de l'éloigner de sa jeune soeur. Il savait qu'il avait toujours été très protecteur envers Ginny – il l'avait d'ailleurs un peu trop expérimenté lorsqu'il sortait avec elle – mais il n'avait jamais été très discret. Heureusement pour Ron, le brun ne ressentait plus aucun sentiments pour elle. Du moins, pas de sentiments amoureux... Mais il ne pouvait nier que Mila était... Eh bien...

Harry se gratta la gorge.

-Et Hermione, alors ? Tu es allé lui parler ?

Ron releva le nez dans sa direction, une expression teintée de surprise et de gêne.

-Oh ? Euh, ben on s'est parlé, oui.

Harry attendit quelques instants mais, voyant qu'il ne comptait pas en dire plus, làcha un soupir et reprit.

-Et donc ? Demanda-t-il avec plus de curiosité.

Ron tourna la tête de l'autre côté, mais pas assez vite pour que Harry ne puisse percevoir la légère rougeur sur ses joues.

-Et ben on s'est réconcilié et je, onsesbrassé, débita-t-il à toute vitesse.

-Quoi ?

Les épaules du rouquin s'abaissèrent avec raideur, puis il se retourna en direction de son ami, les joues aussi rouges qu'un scroutt à pétard.

-On s'est embrassé ! Cria-t-il presque, comme s'il avait voulu se libérer d'un poids.

Harry tenta de réprimer un sourire mais il ne put s'empêcher de rire allégrement.

-Enfin ! Mon vieux, je suis content pour vous ! S'exclama-t-il en claquant le dos du rouquin.

Celui-ci se détendit enfin et lui retourna son sourire avec enthousiasme.

-Ouaih, moi aussi !

Les deux jeunes Gryffondor se mirent à rire tout en descendant les escaliers, l'un de joie et l'autre de soulagement. Harry ne le questionna pas davantage, sachant que ce n'était pas l'un de ses sujets favoris ; et, a vrai dire, ce n'était pas l'un des siens non plus, d'autant plus lorsque cela concernait deux de ses meilleurs amis.

Ils parcourèrent encore les couloirs de Poudlard durant de longues minutes, saluant parfois quelques personnes de tableaux ou des élèves d'autres maisons. Harry en invita certains à la soirée du lendemain, au nom de Parvati, avant de reprendre son chemin à pas de course, craignant d'arriver au retard au prochain cours.

Défense contre les forces du mal. Un nouveau professeur avait encore été désigné cette année. Harry commençait à croire à cette histoire de malédiction qui plânait sur le poste. Fort heureusement pour lui, des volontaires se présentaient encore pour enseigner au château. Si Rogue aurait du enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal, sa matière préférée, il en aurait été réellement malade.

Ron et lui atteignirent enfin la salle de cours au moment où la cloche sonnait. Ils entrèrent rapidement et s'assirent aux dernières places restantes, au premier rang. Mr Dogues, le nouveau professeur, attendait les derniers retardataires, devant son bureau, droit comme un i. Ses mains bouffies étaient croisées derrière son dos, et sa carrure massive empêchait les quelques rares rayons de soleil de pénétrer dans la salle. Lorsque tous les sièges furent occupés, il remua sa longue moustache et commença le cours.

-Bien. Puisque tout le monde est présent, annonça le professeur en posant ses yeux sur Harry et Ron, débutons le cours.

Dogue se retourna et se mit à fouiller son bureau en grommelant dans sa moustache. Harry profita du fait qu'il ait le dos tourné pour jeter un coup d'oeil dans la salle de classe. Juste derrière lui se tenaient Parvati et Hermione. Sa meilleure amie était penchée sur son parchemin et sa plume parcourait déjà la page avec vivacité. Harry haussa un sourcil et se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien écrire. La vision de son sac encore fermé sur sa table lui procura soudain un vague sentiment de culpabilité. Le brun soupira et s'apprêta à reprendre sa place lorsqu'une tâche claire apparue au coin de son oeil. Draco Malfoy était assis quelques rangs plus loin, son expression aristocratique parfaitement appliquée sur son visage de marbre. Bien sur, Harry avait oublié qu'ils avaient cours de Défense contre les forces du mal avec les Serpentards, cette année. _Magnifique_, pensa-t-il avec lassitude.

-Ah ! Le voilà ! S'exclama finalement le professeur en refermant le dernier tiroir de son bureau.

Il se retourna face aux élèves et déposa sur la table de présentation une minuscule boîte métallique surmontée d'un dôme de verre. Le métal était paré d'étranges inscriptions runiques, et le dôme présentait diverses aspérités le long de sa surface, comme si quelque chose avait essayé de le briser de l'intérieur. D'un même mouvement, tous les élèves se penchèrent en avant avec curiosité lorsqu'une fine tentacule bleue nuit s'agrippa à la surface transparente.

-Approchez, n'ayez pas peur ! Invita le professeur d'un grand geste du bras. Il ne peut pas vous faire de mal... Du moins, pas encore.

Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards se réunirent autour de la table, avec empressement poru certains, et une certaine nervosité pour d'autres.

-Ceci, continua Dogue en remuant sa moustache, est une créature abyssale qui ne vient que très rarement au contact des Hommes. Et pour cause, puisqu'elle ne pourrait survivre dans un envirronnement où la pression est trop basse, comme notre atmosphère, par exemple. La cloche en verre, que vous voyez ici, permet de conserver une pression suffisante afin de permettre sa survie. Qui connaît le nom de cette créature ? Oui, miss Granger ?

-C'est un Shakral, monsieur, aussi connu sous le nom de Ventouse Noire.

-Bien miss, 10 points pour Gryffondor. Et qui peut me dire quels sont ses facultés ?

Le professeur attendit quelques instants mais, voyant que seule Hermione levait la main, il se résolut à interroger la jeune fille.

-Le Shakral est considéré comme un animal parasite. Il utilise ses nombreuses ventouses pour s'accrocher aux êtres vivants et percer la peau par de minuscules appendices.

Tandis qu'elle parlait, la créature remontait le long des parois de verre avec lenteur. C'était un amas gluant, pas plus gros que deux poings, et ses deux yeux noirs glissaient rapidement sur chaque visage qui l'entourait. Harry trouvait ces mouvements spasmodiques assez dégoutants.

-Par ce procédé, le Shakral accède aux fonctions vitales de l'être vivant qu'il détourne pour sa propre survie.

-Un foutu vampire, ouaih... Grogna Dean dans le dos de Harry.

-Un Shakral peut rester accroché à sa proie pendant près de deux semaines avant d'utiliser toutes les ressources du corps, continua Hermione sans s'interrompre. « _Voyageur imprudent du fond des mers, lorsque tu passeras la frontière des coraux hypnotiques de Mag'Ter, retiens ton souffle, vide ton coeur de ses vices, pour échapper à la veuve noire des abysses _». C'est... Ce sont les inscriptions runiques sur la boîte, indiqua Hermione en rougissant.

-Eh bien, miss Granger, s'exclama Dogue avec un raclement de gorge, vous m'étonnerez toujours ! 20 points pour Gryffondor !

Les joues de la jeune fille se colorèrent un peu plus tandis que des sifflements s'élevaient du côté des Serpentards. Le professeur de défense frappa dans ses mains pour ramener le silence.

-Je pense que nous allons pouvoir passer à la phase pratique, désormais ! A tour de rôle, vous vous soumettrez au Shakral et expérimenterez son parasitage. Il n'y a pas de soucis à avoir, s'empressa d'ajouter Dogue lorsqu'il vit la mine effarée de ses élèves. La différence de pression dans notre atmosphère l'affaiblir à tel point qu'il ne sera plus un danger mortel pour vous. Néanmoins, souleva-t-il après un moment de silence, le poison que le Shakral infiltrera sous votre peau sera capable de vous paralyser pendant plus d'une semaine si vous ne le stoppez pas à temps. Il se peut également que vous perdiez totalement la mémoire et que vous oubliez même comment marcher et parler. Mais rassurez-vous, la rééducation de devrait pas prendre plus de deux ans !

Un long silence tomba sur la salle de classe, avant que le professeur n'éclate d'un rire tonitruant.

-Mais non, je blaguais, voyons ! Enfin, pour la perte de mémoire en tout cas... Hem, bref, où en étais-je... Ah oui ! Il n'existe qu'un seul moyen de forcer le Shakral à se détacher de vous...

Le professeur Dogue posa ses deux mains sur la table, de part et d'autre de la créature, et se pencha en avant pour capter toute l'attention de ses élèves.

-...Vous devez arrêter de penser. Supprimer toute émotion, tout souvenir, tout sentiment. Lorsque le Shakral s'accroche à vous, il pénètre également votre esprit et se connecte à chacune de ces infimes bribes qui vous composent. Cette créature à tout autant besoin de cette connexion mentale que de la connexion physique.

L'homme s'interrompit pour fouiller de nouveau dans son bureau. La plupart des élèves s'étaient reculés de la table semblaient moins rassurés. Dans sa cage de verre, la créature remuait faiblement, agitant ses tentacules en mouvements désordonnés.

-Ah ! Exulta finalement le professeur en sortant quelque chose du premier tiroir. Regardez...

Dogue se pencha au dessus de la boîte métallique et actionna un mécanisme sur le côté droit. Une petite trappe s'ouvrit et un plateau de fer long d'une dizaine de centimètres en sortit. Le professeur y déposa une souris et actionna de nouveau le mécanisme. Harry observa l'animal entrer dans le dôme avec une fascination morbide.

-Regardez bien... Chuchota de nouveau le professeur Dogue.

Les élèves se rapprochèrent instinctivement de la table, les yeux rivés sur le rongeur. Celui-ci commençait visiblement à ressentir les effets de la pression puisqu'il ouvrait la bouche par intermittence et que ses yeux remuaient dans tous les sens. Le verre empêchait les sons de passer, mais Harry était certain que l'animal essayait de crier. Le Shakral s'était lentement tourné sur lui-même et ses deux orbites noires fixaient la souris dans une posture parfaitement immobile. Harry s'était approché un peu plus, presque hypnotisé par ces yeux sombres, aussi lisses que la cage qui les emprisonnait. Son nez allait bientôt toucher la vitre de verre lorsque, dans un vif éclat bleuté, la créature se jeta sur le rongeur. Harry s'écarta vivement en arrière et des cris perçants résonnèrent autour de lui. En quelques secondes, le Shakral avait déployé ses tentacules sur le corps de l'animal qui s'était figé à son contact. Harry ne put en supporter davantage et détourna le regard.

-Vous voyez, reprit le professeur, pas le moins du monde affecté par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Le Shakral vient d'établir le contact. C'est un parasitage a double sens : la créature maintient la souris en vie tant qu'elle peut en tirer de l'énergie. Les rongeurs n'ont pas un cerveau très développé, je ne pense pas qu'il survive très longtemps...

Et, en effet, quelques minutes seulement après le premier assault, la souris fut libérée de l'étreinte de la Ventouse Noire. L'animal glissa sur le côté et fut agité par quelques soubresauts avant de s'immobiliser complètement. Hermione avait détourné le regard avec un hoquet, et Ron s'était précipité pour lui tenir la main.

-Hem, bon ! S'exclama finalement Dogue en retirant le petit corps de la cage de verre. Je sais que ce n'est pas très réjouissant, mais c'était nécessaire pour vous faire prendre conscience du pouvoir du Shakral. L'exercice d'aujourd'hui ne sera pas tant d'apprendre à combattre cette créature, mais plutôt d'apprendre à contrôler vos émotions en toutes circonstances. Dans une ère aussi troublée que la notre, continua-t-il d'une voix plus basse, le sang-froid est une qualité indispensable à la survie. Vous ne pouvez décemment pas laisser vos émotions l'emporter lorsque vous jouez votre vie. J'espère que vous n'aurez pas à en faire l'expérience, mais...

Un silence de plomb s'était installé sur la classe, seulement troublée par des chuchotements et des regards appuyés. Bien sur, tout le monde savait que Voldemort gagnait en puissance de jours en jours. Les raids de mangemorts sur les villes sorcières se faisaient de plus en plus communs, et la plupart des élèves de Poudlard avaient un proche qui avait vu la magie noire de près. Curieusement, les rêves de Harry ne s'étaient pas multipliés, néanmoins, ils étaient de plus en plus réels et difficiles à supporter. Il se réveillait fréquemment en sueur, avec le besoin urgent d'aller vider le contenu de son estomac dans les toilettes. Harry aurait aimé participer aux réunions de l'Ordre afin de combattre le mage noir, mais Dumbledore refusait obstinément son aide. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait pour le monde sorcier, on l'écartait encore comme un enfant... Harry sentait un goût amère envahir le fond de sa gorge.

-Bien, je pense que nous allons pouvoir passer à la pratique, désormais, annonça finalement le professeur. Mettez-vous tous en ligne devant moi, voilà ; que je puisse tous vous voir. Inutile de vous cacher derrière vos camarades, monsieur Londubat, tout le monde y passera. Parfait. Je vous appellerai l'un après l'autre. Lorsque j'ouvrirai le dôme, le Shakral se jettera sur vous pour vous parasiter. Restez calme, et faites le vide dans votre esprit. Si vous réussissez à supprimer toute pensée, le Shakral se détachera de vous. Mais si vous échouez... Je vous soumettrez au sort de l'évasion mentale afin de tromper la créature ; mais, croyez-moi, vous passerez une très longue semaine.

Le professeur leur adressa un large sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais qui obtenu plutôt le résultat inverse. Les élèves devinrent nerveux et chacun essayait de pousser l'autre afin d'échapper à l'attention du professeur. Les Serpentards étaient particulièrement forts à ce jeu là. Dogue laissa son regard courir sur le groupe d'élèves et, après un moment qui leur paru interminable, appela le premier participant.

-Dean Thomas !

Le jeune homme releva la tête et déglutit. Dogue lui fit un signe de la main.

-Avancez, je vous prie.

Dean obéit avec réticence et se plaça en face de la table de présentation. Dans sa cage de verre, la créature remuait faiblement, collant ses ventouses aux parois translucides.

-A mon signal, monsieur Thomas, j'ouvrirais la boîte. Souvenez-vous des instructions : restez calme et fermez votre esprit.

Puis le professeur se recula jusque derrière son bureau, laissant le jeune homme seul face à la créature.

-Vous êtes prêt ? Demanda-t-il en levant sa baguette. 3, 2, 1...

Le professeur agita sa baguette magique et un cliquetis résonna du fond de la boite en métal. Dans un chuintement, le dôme s'ouvrit en deux. Le Shakral leva la tête – ou plutôt, l'endroit où Harry supposait qu'elle soit – et étendit ses tentacules à l'air libre. Puis, soudain, elle s'extirpa de sa cage et se jeta sur Dean à la vitesse d'une licorne au galop. Le jeune homme eut à peine le temps de crier avant que le Shakral ne se ventouse à son visage, entourant son crâne de ses tentacules vénéneuses. Ses bras se mirent à gesticuler en tout sens, s'agrippant à la créature qui glissait entre ses doigts. Harry entendait les cris étouffés de Dean qui se débattait contre le Shakral mais, chaque fois qu'il parvenait à soulevez l'un de ses appendices gluants, un autre venait se ventouser contre sa peau. Après plusieurs minutes de lutte, Dean se mit à trembler avec violence et tomba à genoux. Des cris de stupeur s'élevèrent dans les rangs et Dogue se précipita vers le jeune homme, la baguette à la main.

-Mentis effugianti ! Tonna-t-il d'une voix forte.

Les tentacules de la créature se figèrent et le Shakral se détacha du Gryffondor avec un gargouillement indescriptible. D'un geste sec du poignet, Dogue fit léviter la créature jusqu'à sa cage de verre en referma la trappe.

-Tssk, souffla le professeur, apparemment déçu. Il a paniqué. Vous deux, dit-il en pointant du doigt deux élèves de Gryffondor, emmenez le à l'infirmerie et revenez ici ensuite. Bien, qui sera le suivant ?

La tension parmi les rangs était désormais palpable. Ce n'était plus de la simple nervosité, mais de la peur. Ils s'écartèrent pour laisser passer Dean et les deux élèves, des chuchotements s'élevant sur son passage.

-Mr Potter.

Harry se détourna de Dean et sentit son coeur battre à toute vitesse.

-Approchez. Montrez-moi de quoi vous êtes capable !

Le Gryffondor sentit sa gorge s'assécher lorsqu'il fit quelques pas en avant, répugnant à s'approcher de la créature. Elle se mouvait sur le sol de sa prison avec une lenteur exécrable, ses yeux torves luisant dans l'obscurité de la salle.

-Vous êtes prêt ?

Harry voulu lui répondre que non, il n'était prêt, et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de laisser cette chose s'accrocher à lui, mais sa langue était trop sèche pour répondre. Le professeur sembla prendre son silence pour un oui puisqu'il entama son compte à rebours, la baguette levée. Le jeune homme lança un bref regard en arrière, interceptant d'abord du regard la porte entrouverte par laquelle Dean venait de disparaître, puis la grimace d'encouragement que lui adressait Ron.

-3, 2, 1...

Dogue remua le poignet et, de nouveau, le dôme de verre s'ouvrit en grimaçant. Harry fit un pas en arrière et leva le bras par réflexe mais à peine avait-il fait un geste que la créature s'était jetée sur lui à une vitesse phénoménale. La masse gluante s'abattit sur son visage avec tant de force qu'il faillit en tomber à la renverse. Le Shakral enroula immédiatement ses plus grosses tentacules autour de son crâne et déploya les autres sur ses joues et ses tempes, ventousant sa peau avec vigueur. De violents frissons de dégoût le parcoururent et il se mit à tirer sur le Shakral de toute ses forces, ses doigts glissants sur le corps dépourvu de prise. La veuve noire se déplaça sur le bas de son visage, obstruant sa bouche et son nez, et Harry sentit l'affolement monter en lui lorsque sa respiration se bloqua. Il tenta de prendre de grande respiration mais c'était peine perdu. Ses poumons commencèrent à le brûler et les paroles du professeur lui revinrent brutalement en tête. « _Vous devez vider votre esprit_ ». Paniqué, Harry plissa les yeux avec force et tenta d'ignorer la pression de la créature sur son visage et le manque d'air qui devenait de plus en plus difficile à supporter. « _Calme toi. Oublie ta respiration. Oublie le Shakral. Concentre toi. _» Le Gryffondor se plongea dans son esprit et entreprit de visualiser son cerveau. Mais ses pensées bataillaient furieusement contre son crâne, brouillant sa vision mentale. Harry sentit qu'il était proche de l'évanouissement et il concentra toute sa force dans son esprit. Un vif picotement perça sa joue droite mais il se força à l'ignorer et s'immergea de nouveau dans son esprit. Lentement, un immense écran blanc pur s'étala sous ses paupières et, peu à peu, ses pensées s'effacèrent.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut le plafond ; la deuxième, la grosse moustache de Dogue penchée au dessus de lui. Harry se releva vivement, un peu trop vite d'ailleurs, puisque que sa tête se mit à tourner.

-Doucement, jeune homme.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Grogna Harry en passant une main tremblante sur son visage, récoltant un amas gluant sur sa paume.

-Tu as réussi à te débarasser du Shakral, mais tu es tombé à la renverse lorsqu'il s'est détaché de toi. Je crois que tu t'es cogné la tête.

Dogue glissa un bras sous ses épaules et le releva d'un seul mouvement, le retenant le temps que Harry retrouve son équilibre. En jetant un coup d'oeil autour de lui, il aperçut le Shakral, qui évoluait de nouveau sous le dôme de verre, et les élèves qui s'étaient regroupés autour de lui, certains affichant une inquiétude sincère, d'autres le pointant discrètement du doigt en pouffant. Le brun haussa un sourcil en se demandant s'il était l'objet de leurs moqueries.

-Oh, malheureusement, tu as agi un peu trop tard, Potter, et le Shakral a eu le temps de te piquer. Mais rassures-toi, tu n'as que la moitié du visage de paralysé. Cela ne devrait pas durer plus de quelques heures ; c'est désagréable, mais inoffensif.

Harry leva sa main pour tâter son visage grimaçant et, sous la pression de ses doigts, ne sentit que la moitié de ses muscles lui répondre. Les Serpentards ne réussirent à pas à se retenir plus longtemps et c'est dans l'hilarité générale que Harry rejoignit les rangs de sa propre maison, les dents serrées.

-Bande d'imbéciles, siffla Lavande en se tournant vers eux. Nous verrons si vous faites mieux que lui !

-Allons, allons ! Tonna le professeur Dogue en levant les deux mains en signe de paix. Je vous en prie, restez courtois, ou je devrais retirer des points. Passons au prochain élève.

Le calme revint partiellement dans les rangs tandis que le professeur cherchait le prochain cobaye.

-Monsieur Malfoy ! Venez donc nous prouver votre talent, puisque que vous semblez prendre un malin plaisir à dénigrer celui des autres.

Harry lui adressa un sourire narquois -ou plutôt, un demi-sourire narquois- lorsque Draco sortit des rangs avec un air suffisant, et s'avança jusqu'à la table de présentation sans le moindre tressaillement. Le garçon frêle et perdu que Harry avait secouru en haut de la tour d'Astronomie n'avait laissé aucune trace sur le Serpentard, et le brun commençait même à se demander s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Harry croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et attendit avec impatience que le Shakral soit relâché, agaçé par l'attitude de Draco.

-3, 2, 1...

Dogue agita sa baguette et, dans un cliquetis désormais familier, les parois de verre se disloquèrent. La créature sembla humer l'air pendant quelques secondes puis, avec une force phénoménale, se propulsa hors du dôme. La Ventouse Noire enserra sa proie de ses tentacules gluantes et ses appendices se glissèrent autour du cou pâle de Draco. Le blond empoigna immédiatement la créature dans un mouvement de panique qu'il n'essaya même pas de cacher, ses yeux exorbités reflétant sa peur. Pendant un court instant, Harry cru qu'il allait faire une attaque. Les jointures du Serpentard devinrent blanches puis, après quelques moments de lutte, Malfoy ferma les yeux et inspira, relaxant tout son corps. Le Shakral relâcha son étreinte presque immédiatement et tomba au sol en gargouillant. Le professeur Dogue fit léviter la créature avec empressement et l'enferma de nouveau dans la boîte métallique.

Draco rouvrit les yeux, ses prunelles grises parées de la plus complète indifférence.

-Impressionant, monsieur Malfoy, très impressionant, déclara Dogue après avoir refermé le verrou de la cage. Une remarquable maîtrise de vous-même, je dois dire, malgré un affolement au premier contact.

Le blond releva le menton à la remarque du professeur, qui abaissa la voix en se rapprochant de lui.

-Mais prenez garde que cela ne se retourne pas contre vous. Un trop grand contrôle peut mener aux plus grands désastres...

Malfoy fixa ses yeux froids sur le professeur sans dire un mot. Dogue soutint son regard avant de soupirer longuement, et le renvoya dans les rangs d'un signe de la main.

Durant près de deux heures, les élèves se succédèrent devant le Shakral pour tenter de repousser son attaque. La plupart d'entre eux ne réussissaient pas le test, et la salle de cours se vida progressivement. Ils ne furent bientôt plus assez nombreux pour transporter ceux qui avaient échoués et Pomfresh dut les transférer par lévitation.

Lorsque la cloche sonna enfin la fin du cours, un long soupir de soulagement commun se fit entendre. Dogue remit la cage de verre au fond de son bureau en sifflotant, visiblement ravie de la tournure de son cours. Harry ramassa ses affaires et empoigna le sac de Ron, qui était parti à l'infirmerie, mais Hermione insista pour porter le sien, malgré la paralysie totale de son bras droit. Neville les rejoignit le sourire aux lèvres et Harry lui asséna une claque amicale sur l'épaule. Avec Draco, c'était l'un des seuls élèves à avoir réussi totalement l'épreuve, à la grande surprise des Serpentards.

-Oh Merlin, ce cours m'a épuisé... Lança Hermione en sortant de la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais attendre l'heure du déjeuner. Ca ne vous dérange pas si nous allons à la Grande Salle tout de suite ?

-Bien au contraire, répondit Harry lorsque son ventre se mit à gronder. Ce Shakral a un sacré appétit.

-Ne m'en parle pas, geignit Neville. J'ai cru qu'il allait me manger tout cru lorsqu'il s'est jeté sur moi !

Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire puis tous trois se dirigèrent en direction de la Grande Salle. Ils avaient quasiment atteint le Hall d'Entrée lorsque le brun s'arrêta net, arrachant un cri de protestation à sa meilleure amie qui avait manqué de lui foncer dedans.

-Mince ! J'ai oublié ma cape dans la salle ! S'écria-t-il. Allez vous installer, je vous rejoins tout de suite !

Harry n'attendit pas leur réponse et s'élança à travers les couloirs à toute allure, maugréant contre son inattention. Il atteignit la salle de cours à une vitesse record, surement poussé par la faim qui lui tordait l'estomac. Le jeune homme toqua timidement à la porte, puis un peu plus fort. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il poussa la lourde porte de chêne et entra.

La salle de cours été vide, et le professeur Dogue était déjà parti. Harry chercha sa cape des yeux et la trouva, posée négligemment sur le dos de son siège. Il se fraya précautionneusement un chemin entre les flaques gélatineuses que le Shakral avait répandu un peu partout, récupéra son vêtement et repartit dans l'autre sens en boutonnant le fermoir autour de son cou. Il ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût en retrouvant une ventouse collée sur sa capuche – une des filles de Serpentard avait perdu son sang-froid et s'était mis à taillader la créature de ses ongles, lui arrachant des morceaux de chair avant que Dogue n'intervienne. Harry avait presque trouvé la créature mignonne lorsqu'elle s'était blottie dans les bras du professeur, après qu'il ait lancé le sort d'évasion mentale – afin, ca, c'était avant que le Shakral ne se jette au visage du professeur en gargouillant.

Harry pouffa à ce souvenir et referma la porte de chêne derrière lui. Il fit demi-tour, prêt à dévaler les escaliers pour rejoindre ses amis, lorsqu'il aperçut deux silhouettes posées contre le mur, près de la salle de cours. Il allait repartir en sens inverse lorsque son cerveau fit l'association des visages et des noms. Blaise Zabini se tourna dans sa direction et Harry s'immobilisa, sachant qu'il était trop tard pour repartir comme si de rien n'était. Le Serpentard le jaugea en silence puis, avec un mouvement si infime que Harry faillit le manquer, il hocha la tête en signe de salut.

-Potter, prononça-t-il le jeune homme de sa voix posée.

Interdit, Harry le fixa d'un regard torve. De mémoire, il n'avait jamais été salué par un Serpentard de toute sa scolarité – surtout pas par l'un des amis proche de Draco.

-Zabini, répondit-il d'un ton neutre, incertain quant à l'attitude à suivre.

Puis son regard dévia sur l'autre silhouette. Le blond avait appuyé son front contre le mur et respirait avec difficulté, la sueur collant ses cheveux contre ses tempes. Son dos était courbé en deux et il semblait avoir toute la peine du monde à retenir des gémissements de douleur.

-Malfoy... Souffla Harry avec résignation.

Le blond resta silencieux, contrôlant sa respiration. Malgré leur dernière altercation et toutes ses années passées à s'insulter, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour le jeune homme. Il avait l'impression d'en avoir la charge depuis qu'il l'avait emmené à l'infirmerie et un ennuyant sentiment de remord ne cessait de remuer dans sa tête. Il soupira et secoua la tête de dépit.

-Tu ferais mieux de te reposer. Visiblement, ton séjour à l'infirmerie t'as laissé plus de séquelle que tu ne sembles le croire.

Draco tourna un peu plus la tête dans sa direction et grimaça, ce que le Gryffondor prit pour un sourire moqueur. Il ouvrit la bouche et lui répondit d'une voix hachée, comme si le simple fait de parler lui était douloureux.

-Tu devrais concerter ton autre face avant d'ouvrir la bouche, Potter, cela t'éviterait peut-être de débiter des inepties.

Harry sentit ses épaules se crisper et il se força à rester calme. Il ne savait pas si le cours de Dogue était réellement efficace ou s'il commençait à s'assagir avec le temps, mais il réussit à ne pas lui enfoncer la tête dans le mur.

-Mes deux faces t'emmerdent, Malfoy.

-Langage, Potter, répondit Draco dans un souffle.

Le Gryffondor ravala sa hargne. Il ne voulait plus jouer à ce petit jeu là. Le blond laissa échapper un rire et reposa son front contre les briques, haletant. Relevant la tête, Harry croisa le regard de Blaise, qui le dévisageait encore de son regard fixe. Ce Serpentard le mettait mal à l'aise et Harry lui tourna le dos, repartant en direction de la Grande Salle d'un pas moins rapide qu'auparavant. Lorsque les gigantesques portes lui firent face, il se secoua mentalement et rejoignit ses amis à la table des Gryffondors, le sourire aux lèvres.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bon ! Ce chapitre n'était pas censé se finir là, mais le cours de DCFM m'a pris beauuuuuuuucoup plus de temps que prévu ! Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé XD !

Enfin, c'est pas grave, j'espère pouvoir écrire la suite pendant les vacances ^^


End file.
